MANTAN
by kagsrai
Summary: Pertemuan Kageyama dan Oikawa membuat Iwaizumi dan Hinata cemburu, terkadang Tsukishima sangat stress akibat drama mereka. — [IwaOiKageHina]


**MANTAN**

 **KagsRai**

 **[IwaOiKageHina]**

* * *

Semua begitu cepat rasanya saat anggota Klub Voli Aoba Johsai datang untuk memberi salam hangat mencurigakan, awalnya karena Takeda-sensei memberi surat tandingan latihan biasa kepada Couch Aoba Johsai. Tapi, entah siapa yang memulainya duluan, kini Oikawa sedang berhadapan dengan 'mantannya'.

Iya, mantan.

Bukan mantan terindah.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Setter Karasuno yang terkenal dengan 'muka naber' miliknya yang penuh penghayatan? Semua orang tahu dia, sang 'Ou-sama' cakep nan ganteng bin galak. Oke kita panggil saja dia Kageyama Tobio. Kini Kageyama sedang menatap tajam Oikawa yang dulu di-pehape-in sama dia gara-gara mereka bertengkar akibat memperebutkan posisi ' _Setter Terbaik Kitagawa Daiichi tahun 1945_ '—yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Apa-apaan dengan tatapan wajah seram mu itu Tobio-chan?" jelas-jelas Oikawa sebal dengan tatapan horror mantannya itu.

"Tcih, kecebong saja tidak sudi menatap seditik muka mu itu Oikawa-san." Suasana menjadi tegang, tidak ada anggota lain mau menganggu mereka—minus Hinata dan muka sangar Iwaizumi.

Entah santet apa yang mengenai Oikawa, tiba-tiba ia meraih tangan Kageyama dengan muka penuh bersalah. Kageyama bahkan langsung gelagapan dengan skenario drama cinta monyet anak SMA—entah masih jaman cinta monyet atau ganti cinta kambing. Mata Kageyama melebar tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat, Oikawa sedang mengusap tangannya sambil menunjukkan wajah kecewa,

"Hei Kageyama? Maafkan aku, aku waktu itu terlalu cinta dengan voli sampai kau ku tampar—"

"Maaf kita sudah cerai eh putus, Hinata milikku." Belum sedetik Oikawa melanjutkan kata-katanya kini sudah dipotong mentah-mentah oleh Kageyama.

"Haahh?" koreksi, terlalu banyak tanda tanya di kepala Oikawa.

"Apaan sih? Najis, siapa jg yg mau balikan, udah tw gua cinta Iwaizumi. Yee bocah geer tingkat akhirat!" semua orang melongo, tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, Oikawa baru saja merusak fanfik dengan EYD parah stadium 5.

Rahang Kageyama seketika jatuh tidak percaya apa yang dia dengar, mungkin sudah kebanyakan ia menonton drama sinetron sehingga membuat dirinya benar-benar seperti aktor dalam sinetron tersebut. Kalau tidak salah, adegan satu ini mirip yang judulnya 'Istri dan Suami yang Selingkuh'. Kurang lebih ya begitu.

"Astaga! Jadi selama ini Oikawa adalah mantan mu?! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku sejak awal?!"

Teriakan barusan membuat beberapa orang sadar dengan situasi rumah tangga satu ini, ternyata yang teriak adalah Hinata. Sepertinya dia sangat kecewa dengan Kageyama, dari dulu Kageyama tidak pernah mengasih tahu dia bahwa Oikawa adalah mantannya, bahkan tentang kisah SMPnya saja Hinata tidak tahu sama sekali—walau beberapa ada yang ia tahu. Barusan—penampilan pegang tangan Kageyama dari Oikawa membuat Hinata frustasi, tidak sangka kekasihnya di 'raba-raba' sama Daiyou-sama Aoba Johsai.

"Hi-Hinata, aku bisa menjelaskan i-ini..." lirih Kageyama.

"Sudah cukup! Semua cowok sama saja!—"

"—lu juga cowok bego." Potong Tsukishima saat menyaksikan sinetron live action dihadapannya, entah Hinata dari dulu memang bodoh atau dia ingin jadi karakter cewek SMA yang cintanya di-pehape-in.

"Lihat! Aku dan Oikawa-san tidak berhubungan! Bahkan mesra dengan dia saja aku memilih dikubur hidup-hidup! Kambing satu ini hanya akting boke!"

Tsukishima rasanya gemas sekali dengan drama satu ini, lihat saja? Barusan Kageyama geer dan sekarang dia malah memutarkan fakta yang telah dilontarkan! Bayangkan saja 60 detik yang lalu Kageyama berkata ia putus dengan Oikawa dan sekarang ia bilang tak berhubungan dengan Oikawa. Tsukishima hanya berharap agar Hinata percaya—katanya sih biar tambah asyik. Yamaguchi saja sudah ingin tempelengin kepala Tsukishima biar mental ke Arab.

"Oi Shittykawa, jangan bilang dulu kau pernah berhubungan ' _itu_ ' dengan Kageyama?" semua kembali lenggang, ternyata Iwaizumi angkat bicara.

"I-Iwa-chan?! Sungguh! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kami hanya me-megang tangan doang gak lebih! I-iyakan Kageyama?!" Oikawa sudah memberi kode kepada Kageyama agar dia selamat dari ambang-ambang kematian.

"Dia menamparku gara-gara aku tidak merayunya. Catat itu Iwaizumi-san." Mata Iwaizumi penuh dengan aura gelap yang luar biasa jahanam.

Oikawa saat ini sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan didepan Iwachan-Nya, tapi gara-gara mantan bodohnya berubah menjadi provokator, nyawanya berasa 10 cm di depan ajalnya. Hinata juga kepingin kepastian dari kekasihnya yang bingung harus menjawab apa, ingin sekali Hinata berubah wujud menjadi gadis SMA yang tersakiti oleh cinta.

"Ka-kau... selama ini aku kira kau orang yang baik Oikawa, ternyata..." Iwaizumi meringis, mengapa orang yang ia cintai ternyata begini? Ia kira Oikawa akan berada disisinya selama-lamanya.

"Iwa-chan! Aku tidak berniat begitu! Aku cinta pada mu!"

Tsukishima kembali gila dengan drama absurd ini. Dia sudah gatal ingin menampar Iwaizumi agar sadar kalimat barusan itu tidak nyambung sekali dengan fakta yang ada. Pertama Oikawa dan Kageyama bilang bahwa mereka putus dan sekarang pikiran Iwaizumi malah melesat Oikawa selingkuh dari dia ke Kageyama. Hinata dilain pihak sudah nyetok tisu 1 lembar.

"Tidak Oikawa. Aku sudah memutuskannya,"

Dilain pihak (lagi), Kageyama sedang berusaha merangkai kata agar Hinata mengerti dan tenang. Ia tidak mau 'sunshine'-nya menjadi terluka akibat dirinya, setidaknya Hinata tidak memasang muka siap nangis dihadapannya—yang padahal sudah menyiapkan satu lembar tisu. Ingin sekali ia peluk tubuh rapuhnya itu dan berkata ia akan selalu disampingnya.

"Tidak Bakageyama! Aku tidak mau mendengar! Aku sudah memutuskannya!" teriak Hinata.

Iwaizumi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuang muka saat bertatapan dengan Oikawa, dia merasa sakit dihati. Kenapa Oikawa berbuat seperti Ini kepada dirinya? Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu saat Oikawa mempunyai mantan dan ternyata adalah Kageyama! Sungguh mengejutkan bagi Iwaizumi dan Hinata tentu saja. Tapi, kini mereka telah memutuskan untuk bertindak, mereka tidak kuat dengan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi walau ini seratus persen lebay.

"Hinata."

"Iwaizumi-kun." Dan mereka saling lirik.

"Selingkuh kuy?"

"Anjing." Kalimat terakhir pun diselesaikan oleh Tsukishima yang sudah ketularan gila, mungkin satu mingu kemudian malah jadi foursome dan saya gak rela Kageyama dipaksa fousome, KAGEHINA IS REAL.

* * *

a/n: Oya? Rai kembali hadir di fandom Hq yang keenam kalinya. Saya tahu ini pasti kurang lebih gak jelas dan gak masuk akal sama sekali. Bayangin aja kalau mereka foursome, saya masih rela kalau IwaOi sama KageHina masih ditempatnya, kalau threesome bareng Tsukki (dan KageHina) saya rela kok maz—AHAHAHAHA. Maafin Author kalau ada kesalahan kata, EYD, TYPO, OOC, dsb. Saya kurang ngerti kalau tentang EYD segala macem.

* * *

 **[parodi chp w/ bahasa alayness dan gaulnisme]**

"Hi-Hinata, aku bisa menjelaskan i-ini..." lirih Kageyama.

"Sudah cukup! Semua cowok sama saja! Kita cerai mulai sekarang! Bodoamadh! Gua lapor ke nyokap gua biar mampus lu!" teriak Hinata.

"Ayolah... palingan lu ugha kangen sama _itu_ gua, siapa sih yang nolak buat Kageyama? EAK EAK—"

"—najis, gua mah kalo jadi Hinata milih naena sama kuda dah." Sela Tsukishima sambil menatap muka Kageyama dengan berisyarat 'omongan lu ambigu anjrit'.

"Haaaahh? Lu sama kuda? Astoge demi togenya Chitoge fandom toge sebelah! Gua bisa bayangin kuda ngerape Tsukishima! Anjir anjir!" teriak Tanaka tidak percaya dengan omongan Tsukishima yang sangat jujur—yang dipaksa.

"Kebanyakan makan toge ya?" tanya Sugawara yang heran dengan omongan Tanaka yang sangat ambigu untuk didengar.

"Astaga, mama kok ngomongnya ambigu sih?" dan kalian tahu itu adalah kalimat Daichi yang lebih ambigu.

"Lu pada berisik nyed." Dan semua berhenti saat Rai menyela diantara percakapan ambigu tadi. Selesai.


End file.
